Opposites Attract
by ShadowHunter19
Summary: Skyler Rain Hunt is a witch. She was born into a very old and powerful vampire hating, and hunting witch clan. She grew up hating vampires and hunting them. She believed vampires were evil, that they are Monsters. What if a certain black haired, blue eyed vampire sets out to make her his. What will happen? Will she stick to what she grew up believing or will she follow her heart?
1. Meeting Damon

A/N: Damon/OC and Stefan/ Elena  
A/N: Bold Italic is Damon in text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: To my readers who have followed me since the beginning this is a newer, updated version of my "Only One" vampire diaries story. For my newer reader I hope you like this story as much as I did re-writing it.  
A/N: Italic's is Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.

Prelude: Mystic Falls

* * *

2 Years Ago: Sky's P.O.V

* * *

I sigh and step out of the house, I look around for Ellie (Elena's Nickname) but don't see her. I pull out my phone and send off a text to Ellie, Care (Caroline), Shay (Bonnie), Mattie the Mad Hatter (Matt) and telling them that I'm okay and am going to get some fresh air. After a few moments waiting for a reply that didn't come, I shrug and gingerly take off my black high heeled boots and take off running down the street. I take the left crossroad and run down til I can't see it anymore. I lay down in the middle of the road and just get lost in my thoughts.

"Hi." Someone says in my ear and my body goes into high alert. I roll over grab my gun and have it to the persons head within seconds.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down." The guy says and I look up. The guy has dark black hair with rainbow lights in it, like a crow's feathers, or 'like liquid, too soft and fine to be real. Icy blue eyes that draw me in and they seem to change different colors of blue. He has a "Dark Beauty" and grace around him.

I tear my eyes away from his eyes and look him up and down. He wears all black. Black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and a black leather jacket. I look back up and see the guy smirk at me.

"Like what you see?" The guy asks smirking again when I blush.

"You are you and what do you want with me?" I demand and the guy holds up his hands in the universal "Surrender" position.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore at you service. I just want to talk." He says and I give him a disbelieving look but lower my gun.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that your out here in the middle of nowhere." I say with a smirk of my own.

"You one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." He says returning my smirk.

"It Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here. I serious my parents and I moved here when I was five and nothing and I mean nothing exciting has happened." I says with a pout and he laughs.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Skyler." I says softly.

"Nice to meet you." He says and their is a only but comfortable silence.

"I hope you don't mind me laying here with you." He says and I shake my head.

"It's nice not many people get why I like to do this." I says softly.

"Same." He says and we fall silent.

"What do you want in life?" Damon unexpectedly asks.

"I don' t know what I want." I says, an internal battle waging inside me.

"Well, that not true. You want what everybody wants." Damon says turning on his side to look at me.

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" I asks with a laugh, trying to change the subject.

"Hm, well, let just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things. Now stop trying to change the subject." Damon says and I sigh and turn on my side, so I am facing Damon.

"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" I ask curious about his answer, and Damon moves closer to me.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." He says confidently. I am surprised at the sheer amount of confidence in his voice and by the fact that he hit what I want exactly on the head.

"So, what do you want in life?" I ask, and Damon hesitates. He opens his mouth to answer when my phone rings startling us both.

"Sorry. I have to take this it's my parents." I say, getting up and answering the phone before he can object.

"Hi Mom." I answer cheerfully and I can see Damon getting up.

"Hey honey how are you?" She asks concerned.

"Fine. I'm fine. " I says trying to ignore the teasing smirk and mischievous glint Damon is throwing my way.

"How's Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt?" She asks and Damon advances towards me making me gulp.

"Their good." I manage to push out trying not to laugh as Damon starts to tickle me.

"Stop. Stop it." I whisper pushing his hands away giggling.

"Well, I can see you are having fun, so see you later tonight." Mom says and I nod before I realize that she can't see me.

"Okay. Bye. Love you." I say letting out another giggle.

"Bye." Mom says and hangs up.

"Why did you do that? I could have gotten in trouble." I says mock-glaring at Damon but if you look closely you can see my eyes are glinting with laughter.

"Because I thought it would be fun and I was bored." Damon says indifferently. I throw him a glare and lay back down.

"What are you?" Damon asks curiously.

"A vampire." I say with a laugh.

"Uh vampires don't look like that." He says with a offended look.

"Well, I a very old vampire. Like a Renaissance vampire. " I say with a grin.

"Where's the fangs?" Damon asks and I just smile wider and you can see the fangs poking through my lips.

"Wow they look so real." Damon says.

"There these realistic fake plastic fangs that you slip on over you canine teeth." I say and he nods.

"So, what do you want in life?" I ask again and Damon groans.

"I thought you forgot about that." He huffs.

"Nope. I'm a very persistent person or so I've been told." I says and he smirks.

"I want a friend. Someone who can under stand what I'm going through. Someone won't judge me. Someone who doesn't want to change me. Someone who loves me for me. "He says sadly.

"Well, now you've got that someone." I says seriously and Damon groans.

"Oh great!" He say but I can see the happiness glimmering in his eyes.

"So, was I right about what you want in life." Damon asks and I nod yes.

"I'm getting tired of it. By it I mean trying to live up to my parents expectations. I just wanna go on an adventure." I say and Damon grins.

"Maybe I'll take you on one someday." He says and I grin.

"Great. It's a date." I says then blush while Damon smirks.

Damon and I talked well into the night and discovered we have a lot in common. We ended up exchange phone numbers and promises to keep in touch and to call the other if one of us are in trouble.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V.

* * *

I am speeding down a road when a flash of dark royal blue and black to the east, catches my eye. I speed closer and see that it is a girl about fourteen years old dressed up for Halloween. I turned around to leave but something pulls me back to her. I quickly and silently make my way over to her for a closer look. She is dressed in a dark royal blue and black dress with fancy black lace mask covering the top half of her face. She had red lipstick on her plumb kissable lips and I noticed her black high heeled boot laying beside her. I grin and speed over beside her and lay down.

"Hi." I says trying to scare her and it works for a brief moment before she has a gun to my head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down." I say not wanting to get my head blown off. I smirk as I notice the girl has to tear her eyes away from mine and then proceeds to check me out.

"Like what you see?" I asks cockily, smirking again when she blushes. A fierce red blooms across her face.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She demands in an icy voice that instantly makes me gain a little respect for her. I hold up my hands in the universal "Surrender" position, to let her know I'm not going to harm her.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore at you service. I just want to talk." I say and she gives me a disbelieving look that reminds me of my _dear _brother_ Saint _Stefan but lower her gun anyways.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that your out here in the middle of nowhere." She says with a smirk of her own.

"You one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."I says smirking right back.

"It Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here. I serious my parents and I moved here when I was five and nothing and I mean nothing exciting has happened." She says with a pout and I laugh.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Skyler." She says softly.

"Nice to meet you." I says and for the first time in a long time I actually mean it. We just lay there enjoying each others company with me asking a her a occasional question.

"What do you want in life?" I ask her unexpectedly.

""I don' t know what I want." She says but I can see an internal battle waging inside her.

"Well, that not true. You want what everybody wants." I says cockily turning on my side to look at her.

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She asks with a laugh, trying to change the subject.

"Hm, well, let just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things. Now stop trying to change the subject."I says and she sighs and turn on her side, so she is facing me.

"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" She ask curious about my answer, and I move closer to her.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." I say confidently. I can tell she is surprised at the sheer amount of confidence in my voice. I can tell by the look on her face that I hit what she want exactly on the head.

"So, what do you want in life?"She ask, and I hesitate. I open my mouth to answer when her phone rings startling us both.

"Sorry. I have to take this it's my parents." She say, getting up and answering the phone before I can object. The sneaky little minx. As she is talking I get up and send her a teasing smirk. I can tell she is trying to ignore my smirk and mischievous glint in my eyes that I am throwing her way.

I advance towards her making her gulp. As I start tickling her she surprisingly manages not to laugh which makes me even more determined to make her laugh so I start tickling her harder.

"Stop. Stop it." She whispers pushing my hands away giggling and I smirk triumphantly. She says goodbye to her mom letting out another giggle.

"Why did you do that? I could have gotten in trouble." She says mock-glaring at me but I looked closely and could see her eyes are glinting with laughter.

"Because I thought it would be fun and I was bored." I say indifferently. She throws me another glare and lay back down. I lay back down and we talk a little bit more.

"So, what do you want in life?" She asks again and I groan.

"I thought you forgot about that." I huff.

"Nope. I'm a very persistent person or so I've been told." She says and I smirks.

"I want a friend. Someone who can under stand what I'm going through. Someone won't judge me. Someone who doesn't want to change me. Someone who loves me for me. "I say sadly. I had opened my mouth to tell her a lie but before I knew it I was actually telling her the truth.

"Well, now you've got that someone." She says seriously and I groans but truthfully I am very thankful and happy.

"Oh great!" I say but I can tell her is not fooled.

"So, was I right about what you want in life." I asks and she nod yes.

"I'm getting tired of it. By it I mean trying to live up to my parents expectations. I just wanna go on an adventure." She say sadly and I grin.

"Maybe I'll take you on one someday." I say seriously and she grins.

"Great. It's a date." She says then blushes while I smirk at her.

We talked late into the night and discovered we have a lot in common. We ended up exchange phone numbers and promises to keep in touch and to call the other if one of us are in trouble.

_"Guess that means I can't bite her."_ I think then launch into the air. Turn into a crow and fly away. I feel a streak of protectiveness a mile long starting to grow over our new friendship. I actually really want this friendship to end but that means I have to keep my fangs under control.


	2. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Damon/OC and Stefan/ Elena

A/N: Bold Italic is Damon in text and phone calls.

A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page

A/N: Italic's is Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.

A/N: To my readers who have followed me since the beginning this is a newer, updated version of my "Only One" vampire diaries story. For my newer reader I hope you like this story as much as I did re-writing it.

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

* * *

Sky's P.O.V.

* * *

I look around my apartment and sigh. I have been living in New York for about four months now but I have decided to move. I love New York and all but I miss my friends. I miss Ellie, Shay, Cece (Caroline's Other Nickname), JerBear (Jeremy), and Mattie my Mad Hatter. It's been forever since I last saw them. So, I am moving back to Mystic Falls. I'm moving back to the one place I consider to be home. I am both nervous and very excited. "I wonder how they will react to seeing me after such a long time." I muse.

"What you thinking about?" Asks a voice behind me. I tense up but then relax when I recognize the voice of my friend Stefan. Physically, Stefan has a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, captivating, and soulful forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed kissable mouth.

He has straight, short, sandy blonde hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan is handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura that fits him. He can be broody but not to broody. He has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. He likes wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue, although sometimes he wears lighter colors. He is a casual, yet trendy dresser and he always looks neat, clean and well put together. He often wears dark or black jeans with a belt with black, leather boots with a buckle. On occasion, Stefan will sometimes wear black leather jackets and dark sunglasses, which give him a mysterious and rebellious aura.

Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. It's beautiful but he won't tell me why he got the tattoo, and its significance to him. He also wears a large, silver lapis lazuli ring on the middle finger of his right hand. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of his first name.

"My friends. Going Home." I reply breaking out of my thoughts.

"I'm going to miss you." He says sadly and I sigh.

"I know, but I miss my home and I'm going back. I won't change my mind." I say determinedly and he sighs.

"I know but why can't you tell me where you're going?" He asks again for the millionth time.

"Because I like to torture you. Besides you won't tell me where you moving too." I say indignantly and he sighs again.

"That's not fair!"He protests.

"And why not?" I retort.

"You know why. My older brother has found out where I am and I am moving to a new location to get away from him." He says and I frown.

"You should try and work things out between the two of you." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Already tried too. A million times I might add but he doesn't want too. He's still mad." He says and I can see the longing in his eyes. He wants to make things right with his brother. He wants them to be close again.

"I know. Alright enough talking about sad stuff. I want to do something fun with you tonight before I leave tomorrow." I say and Stefan nods.

"Clubbing?" He asks with a grin and I smirk.

"Hell yeah! That's the perfect way to say goodbye to New York. Now shoo. I have to get ready." I say with a grin before shooing him out the door and slamming it in his face. I start humming and dancing my way back to my bathroom to take a shower. Once in the bathroom I strip down and step under the burning hot water. I take my time lathering on my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to get warm instead of hot so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down and turn the water of the grab a two towels. One to wrap around my body and the other to wrap around my hair. I am walking over to the boxes lining my bedroom wall form an outfit to wear when my phone rings. Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood starts blaring form my phone letting me know Damon is calling.

_He's a good-time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

I got so caught up in the song, I almost forgot to search for the phone. I hunt around my room before finding it on my bedside table. I grab and press the answer button before the phone can go to voice-mail.

"What's up, Cowboy?" I ask cheerfully and Damon groans.

_**"Please tell me you changed my Ringtone?" Damon asks imploringly.**_

"Nope." I say popping the "p" with a grin. I hear him groan again.

**_"Why not?" He whines and I snicker._**

**_"_**Because it fits you. I strongly believe you are the devil in disguise and you are most certainty a snake with blue eyes that only comes out at night." I try to say without laughing but I can't and start to giggle.

_**"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up. Just you wait. I'm going to find a song that fits you but you hate and make it your ringtone." Damon promises teasingly but I only laugh.**_

"Anyways, what's up?" I ask while managing to open one of the boxes that has my dresses in it.

**_"Not much. You?" He asks._**

"Just finishing up packing." I say then squeal when I spot the perfect dress.

_**"When are you moving?" He asks sadly and I frown.**_

"Hey, I know you were going to come up and visit and we were going to have so much fun but I miss my friends badly and I really want to see them again. I'll visit you and talk to you everyday. Promise. And I'm moving tomorrow." I say guiltily. I quickly take the phone away from my ear, put it on speaker, and the throw it on the bed, so I can get ready.

_**"So, how are you saying goodbye to New York?" He asks changing the subject but I can hear the happiness in his voice at my promise to stay in touch.**_

"I'm going Clubbing with a friend." I say while going over and grabbing a pair of my matching lace underwear and bra and slipping them on.

"**_What friend? Male or Female?" He asks and I can hear the protectiveness in his voice._**

"A male." I say indifferently. I grab my dress and slip it on while silently thanking the fashion goddess that it didn't have a zipper going up the back.

_**"I don't like you going out with a male clubbing." He says and I can just imagine the frown on his face.**_

"Well, you can't do anything about it. Can you?" I ask with a smirk while grabbing an pair of knee high leather lace up boots and a pair of black no show socks.

_**"I could call your parents and tell them you're at a club." Damon says and I gasp.**_

"You wouldn't. Would you?" I ask, stopping to glare at the phone.

_**"Nope." He says popping the "p" happily while I continue to glare at the phone.**_

"Anyway. I got to go my friend will be here soon." I say with a grin.

_**"I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" He asks and I nod before realizing he can't see me.**_

"Okay. Promise. Bye." I say before hanging up. Not ten seconds after I hang up my doorbell buzzes and I grin.

"Hey Ste-" I start to say but nobody is there. I frown and start to shut the door when I notice a black envelope laying in my doorway. I warily look around before grabbing the envelope and going inside. Once inside I sent the package on the counter and place a quick spell on it to make sure it is no anything dangerous. When it comes up clean I grab it and take it over to my couch and sit down. I check the address it was sent from and grin when I see that it came from Mason.

I tear open the envelope and reach in. I pull out a medium size velvet box that looks like the ones you see jewelry come in and a envelope. I set the velvet box aside and grab the envelope and pull out a card. I grin upon seeing the wolf on the front. Only, Mason who is a werewolf would think that sending a wolf card is funny. I open it up and laugh. On one side is a drawing of a wolf (Mason probably drew it.) and above that is a poem.

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I'm a Wolf

And I Howl for You

I read it and burst out laughing again. He must of had this custom made. I sigh and lovingly trace the wolf drawing. I love it. Mason is an awesome drawer and that's one of the things I like about him. I am jolted out of my thoughts at the sound of a dog barking. I turn back to the card and read what he wrote.

Dear Kitty-Kat,

I was so sad to hear that you are moving and I will miss you so much. I wish you the best on reconnecting with you friends and I hope your happy there. I'll try and visit but until then I bought you a present to remember me by. Hope you like it cause it took forever to find.

Love Your Howling Wolf,

Mason (Wolfe) Lockwood.

I smile sadly and wish Mason was here right now so I could give him a big hug and cry on his shoulder. I shake my head and turn my attention to the box he sent with the card. I open it up and gasp at the beautiful black corded, silver wolf imprinted stamp bracelet he sent. It is beautiful.

I have been friends with Mason for almost two years now. I learned that he was a werewolf upon first meeting him. I should have killed him immediately but I couldn't. My clan is all about ridding the world of evil. Of Monsters. Especially Vampires. Actually that's their main focus. I grew up believing that and I still do but that day two years ago I couldn't bring myself to kill a man. I couldn't and I didn't know why. I had done it before. But when I looked at Mason that day, I didn't see a monster, I just saw a man that didn't even want to be a werewolf and I couldn't kill him. I let him escape and he was gratefully to say the least but he was also curious about why I didn't kill him. One night I snuck out to my secret place to relax and be free and he was there. I confronted him and he told me that this was also his place to be free, to be himself. I connected with that and that night we stay out talking until dawn. Since that night we have been best friends. I hid our friendship from my coven though because they would approve.

I look at the time and am shocked to see that I spent almost 10 minutes thinking about Mason. I jump up still holding the bracelet and run into my bathroom to finish getting ready. I brush out my curls and do a quick twisty crown hair style. I grab a pair of short lace gloves and slip them on then run over to my jewelry box and grab another bracelet, two necklaces, earrings, and two rings that I am planning to wear.

Grinning widely I slip on Mason's bracelet on my right wrist. It fit perfectly. I will most definitely get him a killer thank you gift for this. I then slip on a intricately made silver panther on a black leather band that Damon got me. Then, I grab my black feather earring and slip them in easily. I then grab a silver locket that has an "S" on it. Stefan gave it to me and it matches the "S" crest on his ring. Then, I grab a black raven with it's wings out stretched necklace that reminds me of Damon and slip it over my head. Lastly, I grab a gorgeous black diamond studded ring and I silver raven with ruby red eyes ring that Damon gave me because I kept comparing him to a raven.

I go out and grab my purse off the counter and make sure that I have my phone, keys, and knife in it. Just as I start to sit down the door bells rings. I groan and trudge over to the door. I open the door and grin at Stefan, my body instantly brimming with excitement.

"Hey. How do I look?" I ask slowly twirling around.

"Stunning as usual." He says with an honestly genuine smile, full of hopes, dreams and joy. His smile is an easy, natural grin that is pure and simple- like sunshine through a raindrop. He seldom smiles with just his lip, he smiles with his whole face if it's genuine. But it is his eyes that make my heart melt. They shine. For if you see this smile you feel the irresistible impulse to smile too. The eyes. They never lie. Stefan has the most wonderful eyes. They are green, mostly, but darken to grey in depending on his mood. Sometimes in the sunlight they even look like a vibrant blue. It was his eyes and smile that attracted me to him. Him being incredible handsome didn't help that attraction either.

I tear my eyes away from Stefan's eyes and look him up and down. He is wearing mostly black. His black jeans are tight around his assets but go over his black combat boots and he has on his black leather jacket over a dark green wife beater. I look back up and see Stefan smirking at me and I lightly blush.

During the first couple of months of our friendship, Stefan and I had a physical attraction to each other. How could I not have a physical attraction to him? With the combination of his thick sandy blonde/bronze hair and his leaf green eyes, he was stunning. And when he flashed his charming smile with those adorable dimples, he captured my affection.

I bite my lip and look down.

After I got to know him, Stefan became so much more appealing to me. He was witty and had a sarcasm that made me laugh even when I was determined not to. As we sat in the little cafe, the light was streaming in and giving his hair a halo. He took my breath away and then he looked at me with those eyes and asked if I wanted to go on a date with him. What was I supposed to do? Say no? Unfortunately that is what I had do. He looked disappointed but I was quick to reassure him it wasn't anything he did.

I told him about Mason and how I was unsure about my feelings. I really didn't want to lead Stefan on. He seemed like a really good guy and that wouldn't be fair to either of us if I lead him on. He nodded and gave me that understanding smile. The one that says, 'I get it.' And I really feel like he did get it. But I was quick to reassure him that I would have dated him in a heartbeat if I hadn't had an infatuation with Mason. He flashed his dimples, gave me his number and to this day we are still friends. I don't say that lightly so he and I both know I mean it.

"Don't strain your brain." Stefan tugs on my hair and teases. I mock-scowl and roll my eyes but he tugs a grin out of me anyway.

"Ha, ha. So funny. I would be rolling on the floor laughing. Except I'm not." I deadpan and he snickers, tossing an arm over my shoulder.

"I really am going to miss you and your humor. You know that, right?" He peers down at me with his serious green eyes and I nod.

"Course. And you know I am going to miss you too, right?" He grins.

"Course." He mocks me and I punch him in the stomach. He doesn't even have the decency to pretend to be hurt and I pout.

"Don't pout, Sky." I grin.

"Let's go!" I grab my coat and we head out to spend a wild night in the town.

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V.

* * *

I take a shaky breath and raise my hand and knock on Sky's door. When she opens the door and flashes me a grin, my eyes are instantly drawn to her lips.

"How do I look?" She asks twirling. I so badly want to tell her she looks Amazing. Beautiful. Drop dead Gorgeous. Perfect. That she looks like an Angel. But I can't. No matter how much I want to, I can't because she likes another guy.

So I settle for "Stunning as usual." and hide my disappointment with an genuine easy-going smile. I glance down at her and see her checking me out and it tugs on the strings of my heart. No matter how many times she checks me out or whatever romantic feelings she has for me she will never act on them because she is interested in another guy who also just happens to be one of her best friends.

I mean how can I compete with that. They've know each other for longer and she has had these feelings for him longer than she has had them for me. I push those thoughts away want to have a good time. I notice her biting her bottom lip and instantly want it to be my teeth biting her lip. I want to push her up against her wall and kiss the hell out of her. I want to lovingly trail kiss down her neck and bite into that creamy pale neck and suck her sweet smelling blood. **_No! _**I internal shout and push the thought of biting her out of my mind.

"Don't strain your brain." I tease tugging on her hair when I notice her deeply thinking. She mock-scowl at me and roll her eyes but I can see the grin she is trying to hold in. Eventually she breaks and grins.

"Ha, ha. So funny. I would be rolling on the floor laughing. Except I'm not." She deadpan and I snickers, tossing an arm over her shoulder.

"I really am going to miss you and your humor. You know that, right?" I ask peers down at her worriedly and she nods.

"Course. And you know I am going to miss you too, right?" She asks and I grin.

"Course." I say mocking her and she punches me in the stomach. I just stand there unaffected knowing she hates it when I do that and I am rewarded with a pout.

"Don't pout, Sky." I say and she grins.

"Let's go!" I say and she grab her coat and we head out. Sky heads over to her car and I follow clenching my fists tightly, trying to resist drinking from her. After a quick drive we arrive at "Verboten" a popular New York night club. There is a long line but we head straight up to the bouncer ignoring the grumbles. He nods at us and lets us in with a grin. We've come here plenty of times, so he knows us by name.

"Hey Blaze." I say bumping fist with the bouncer before heading in.

"Stefan. Miss Skylar." He says with a nod. Once inside we head straight for the bar.

"Six shots of Volka! And keep the change!" I shot to the bartender and toss him a twenty and five dollar bills. He grabs a Volka bottle and pours six shots before plopping them down on the bar.

"Bottoms up!" I shout to Sky and we drown three shots each.

"I'm going to dance! You coming?" Sky shouts and I shake my head "no".

"Your loss!" She shouts and then makes her way out to the middle of the dance floor. Her every movement is fluid and graceful, yet oddly seductive. I find myself mesmerized.

Her dress whirled around her lithe form, the flame decals on her dress dancing in a way that emphasized her curves. Her head fell back with a look of calm bliss, her curls spilling back and revealing her creamy neck. My gums ached as my teeth threatened to come out. I suck in a breath, my eyes locked on her captivating form.

She twirls and her dress flares out, revealing her creamy thighs; her legs sheathed in seductive, knee-high leather boots. Silver glints off her jewelry and adds to the image that is Sky.

There is just something about her that draws me in.

I want her.

Later, as I drop her off at home, I succumb to my urges. I tilt her head up to mine and press a sweet kiss to her lips before turning and leaving her standing on the porch; the lights giving her a halo.

I smile grimly.

My angel. My bewitcher. My friend.

Mine.


	3. Reuniting with Friends

A/N: Damon/OC and Stefan/ Elena

A/N: Bold Italic is Damon in text and phone calls.

A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page

A/N: Italic's is Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.

A/N: To my readers who have followed me since the beginning this is a newer, updated version of my "Only One" vampire diaries story. For my newer readers, I hope you like this story as much as I did re-writing it.

Chapter 3: Reuniting with Friends

* * *

Sky's P.O.V.

* * *

Warmth surrounds me as I stir sleepily. I slowly open my eyes and yawn. I moan and roll over pushing my face deep into my pillow. Sighing in frustration at my lack of being able to go back to sleep I roll over. Lifting my hands over my head I stretch out my soft supple body, stretching and twisting it. Kicking off my comforter I roll over onto my back and stare up at the ceiling nervously. I arrived in Mystic Falls late last night so I didn't get to see the gang. I plan on going to see Bon-Bon and Cece today and I am super nervous. The three of us are the closest of friends. I love both of them and consider them to be my pseudo sisters.

Ever so slowly I get out of bed and head to my closet. I pull on a black sports bra, a pair of sleek black exercise shorts and my favorite pair of black sneakers. Grabbing my phone I strap it to my left arm and grab my black and silver headphones. Throwing my hair into a ponytail I jog down the stairs and out the door. Pausing at the end of the driveway I decided to head in the direction of the towns one and only bar and grill.

Singing along to 'I Write Sins not Tragedies' by Panic! at the Disco I slowly and steadily make my way through the maze of streets until I make my way on to Main Street. Looking around I note that pretty much everything looks the same as it did two years ago. Sighing happily I turn around and make my way home.

I get lost in the pounding rhythm of my feet hitting the sidewalk. Gradually slowing down to a walk I steadily make my way to my house. Soon my house appears and I speed up again. Hurrying to the front door I unlock it and slip in. I head up to my bathroom only pausing to grab my Ipod. I pause to turn on my shower so it can heat up. I hook up my Ipod to the speakers and scroll through my songs. I select "Hurricane" By Panic! at The Disco.

I start humming and dancing my way back over to my shower. I hum along as I strip down and slip into the shower and under the burning hot water. I step under the spray and flinch, the water is burning hot. I stand there for a few minutes to let my body adjust to heat. Once my body adjusts to the temperature I step under the spray and rest my forehead against the cool tiles.

The hot water cascades over my body and relaxes my muscles and washes away the sweat and dirt. I shake my head and grab my body wash. I take my time lathering my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to cool down so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down, turn off the water, and grab two towels, one to wrap around my body and the other to wrap around my hair.

Sing along and dancing along to "I Found" By Amber Run, I make my way over to my closet. I grab my black and silver flower lace crop top, my black shorts with buckles along either side and skeleton hands on my butt and slip them on over my undergarments. I unwrap my long, soft blonde hair with red tips, run my brush through it, and then put in a ponytail.

I grab my black feather earring and slip them in easily. Rooting around my jewelry case I find my black skull and bow diamond dangle belly ring and slip it in. Then I slip on my black wings stretch out raven and my silver locket that has an "S" on it over my head. I wiggle my fingers into my black shiny leather open finger gloves that criss-cross over my wrist and slip on Mason's bracelet on my right wrist and my intricately made silver panther on a black leather band on the left

As a finally touch I put on my black raven with ruby red eyes ring and my silver wolf's head mask ring. I hum the opening notes of "I got the Boy" By Jana Kramer while I slip on my black and white leather skull fringe wedge heels. I grab my black studded leather vest and slip it on. Grabbing my car keys, I check the bullets in my gun before slipping it in the waistband on my back under my shorts, sticking my phone in my backpack and heading down stairs. Just as I start to open my front door, my phone rings. I groan and struggle to pull it out of my clustered backpack. It's Damon.

"Wassup?" I ask irritation coming through, as I struggle to close my front door.

_**"Where are you? Are you okay? Did something happen to the plane? Why didn't you call yesterday?" **_He asks panic coming through his voice. I blanch then realize I was supposed to call him..._yesterday_.

"Hey...Hey! I'm fine! I got in late last night and went straight to bed. I'm fine. I got to my house fine." I say, quick to reassure him of my safety. I love Damon but the last thing I need is for him to get on a plane and come here. That would spell disaster. I head into my garage, open my car door, and slid into the cool interior.

_**"Damn you, Sky! You had me worried sick! I hate you." **_He grumbles good-naturedly. I laugh loudly. Damon has been one of my best friends forever and he always knows how to cheer me up even if he doesn't know I need it. Like now when I'm nervous beyond belief.

"No you don't. In fact you're probably dying to see me again." I quip, grinning. I can almost feel Damon's glare baring into my head. There is a long silence that Damon breaks with a huff before he starts chuckling happily.

_**"I got to go."**_ Damon says with a sad sigh. I frown, wishing we could talk some more. _**"Call me, later to night...OKAY?" **_He asks, a warning laced clearly in his voice. I nod before realizing he can't see me.

"Okay."

I sigh and throw my phone in the passenger seat and gun the engine. I am super nervous about seeing Ellie, Bon-Bon, and CeCe again and the only way I can think to clear up that nervousness is the thrill of the speed. I love the rush of the wind and the exhilaration that comes with going as fast as I dare.

Making my way into town I marvel at the fact that nothing has changed. The town square, the Founders Hall, the high school, the police station, and the Mystic Grill just to name a few, all look the same. I sigh happy to be back in the place that I most feel at home. Pulling in front of Ellie's house is bittersweet. The house is still immaculately painted white with the shutters and cement front porch painted a dark green. The american flag is still hanging in the corner on the left hand side by the rocker, and the grass and shrubs are neatly trimmed.

As I walk up the sidewalk leading to the door I have to fight back memories of Ellie, Shay, Cece and I playing and talking in the front yard. Climbing the tree in front of Ellie's window, and using the same tree to sneak out. This was the one place that I made any effort to make friends and damn glad I did. I can't imagine my life without them in it. Pausing to steel my nerves, I reach up and knock on the very familiar dark brown wooden door.

I wait in anticipation for the door to open and when it does I'm great to the sight of...Aunt Jenna. Jenna is the caring, fun-loving, spirited aunt of JerBear and Ellie. She's a young woman in her mid-to-late 20's with a pale complexion, hazel eyes and medium-length blonde hair. Her height is 5' 6", and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. She's the fierce tempered, strong willed fun aunt that every kid wants. The one that'll let you do or get what your parents won't let you.

"Omg...Skyler?" She asks, peering at me. I grin and she smiles and pulls me into a hug. As I'm hugging her, my magic swirls around her and I sense a deep sadness, frustration, and worry. I frown before allowing my magic to flow into her and lighten her worries. Pulling back she smiles again only this time it looks more genuine.

"So great to see you again, Aunt Jenna!" I exclaim, peering down the front hallway hoping to see Ellie or JerBear or their parents.

"What you doing here?" She asks surprised while looking me up and down. I smile excitedly as we move into the house.

"Moved back and of course the first thing I had to do is see my friends. We got some catching up to do." I say and she mutters "You have no idea.", I frown getting the feeling I wasn't supposed to hear that. Shaking it off I bounce on the balls of my feet excitedly.

"Is Ellie home?" I ask, not being able to wait any longer.

"She upstairs in her bedroom but-"

"Thanks, Aunt Jenna." I say and bounding up the stairs, completely ignoring that she wasn't done talking. Her room is now a creamy, vanilla color but she still has the same hardwood floors. There is a make up table with like a framed cork tablet with some pictures and an award ribbon, tucked away in a corner in the right hand side of the room. Elena is sitting on her white window seat writing in her diary. Glancing to the side of her door I see a big white built-in bookcase on the left, and a wooden coat/key hangers on the right. Her big bed is dressed in soft, billowy linens. A large horse drawing hangs framed overhead the headboard. Floral pink curtains cast a rosy glow on the room during daylight hours. A charming white desk collects school work, awards, and a coffee mug. On the floor, a striped pink rug is spread out.

It's changed but yet still feels like Elena. I look up and see she still hasn't noticed me. Clearing my throat I tap on foot on the floor, while leaning against her door frame. Without looking up she says, "I'm fine Aunt Jenna, really." I roll my eyes.

"Not Aunt Jenna, Ellie." Her head snaps up and she peers at me in disbelief. Then she's hurling herself at me and pulling me into a tight hug with a cry of "Rae!" Laughing I return the hug, happy to have one of my best friends back.

"What's the girly noises for?" A grumpy voice asks behind us and I grin releasing Ellie. Turning around I take in the form that is Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy grew into a handsome young man, standing at 6' foot tall, he has a lean body and dark brown hair and eyes to match Ellie's. Although it looks like he got into the black jeans and hoodie phase.

"Don't tell me, you don't remember me JerBear." I tease and his eyes widen. "That's right Rae the Great is back." I say with a smirk and pulling him into a hug. He rolls his eyes and returns the hug. Just like Ellie I get a enormous amount of sadness pouring off of him. I allow my magic to comfort them and try and lift the hurt. I am determined to find out what's wrong.

"I got to go but good seeing you again." He says in a some what monotone voice. I frown and turn to look at Ellie who just rolls her eyes. She takes my hand and drags me over to her bed and we plop down. I sigh and look and her expectantly.

"What's new? How are the girls? Where are the rents?" Elena's eyes widen then fill with immense sadness and guilt. My smiles drops and I get a pit in my stomach and the feeling I should have stuck around to hear what Aunt Jenna was trying to tell me.

"Their dead. Mom and Dad are dead." I sit back stunned. That not at all what I expected to hear. Ellie's eyes water and I immediately reach over and pull her into a hug. Her body shakes with sobs as though this is the first time she as really allowed herself to cry. She pulls back and I allow her a few moments to compose herself a little bit, before asking, "How?" She hangs her almost guiltily and I frown. She is not acting like the Elena Gilbert I know and love.

"I was at this **_stupid party_** and I wanted to leave cause of Matt. I called my parents and they said they would come and pick me up. While I was waiting I walked to Bonnie about Matt. They pulled up and I got in. It all happened so..so fast. On-one moment we were on the road and the next we were crashing off Wickery Bridge. Mom was unconscious but Dad and I weren't. We tried to get out, _we really did_ Rae. I was hol-holding da-dad's hand when I passed out. When I woke up they were de-dead.**_ It's all my fault!_**" She exclaims and I shake my head.

"It's not your-"

"**Don't!** If _**I**_ hadn't called them and asked then to pick me up they would be alive right now. We would be sneaking ice-cream up here because mom would have said no cause it would spoil our appetite and we wouldn't eat dinner." She cries. I smile bittersweetly, we did that quite a lot.

I just can''t believe Miranda and Grayson Gilbert are dead. I knew them from the time I was five while my parents and I lived here. Elena and I were best friends so I got to know them and they became like a second set of parents to me. I can't tell you how many times Mrs. G would bring us four girls snacks upstairs during our countless sleepovers and how many times Mr. G would have to patch us up. Looking at Elena I see them. She inherited her eyes and personality from her mother and her hair and humor from her dad. I can see in her eyes that she honestly believes their deaths are her fault.

"Ellie, there are so many 'if's' in life and we shouldn't dwell on them. That accident could have happened if you called them or not. Grieve for them but don't spend your whole life grieving. Honor their memories by healing and living _**your**_ life to the fullest. No matter what **_you_** believe **_I_** know that it wasn't you fault and you will always be my friend, even if you push me away."

Laugh/crying Ellie leans in and gives me another hug. Ellie stills has the same oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown doe-eyes, and long straight dark brown hair. She's still rocking the casual, sporty, "girl next door" look.

"What's this about Matt?" I ask curiously. When I left Matt and Ellie were crazy about each other. They were like Snow White and Prince Charming, the perfect couple. They were fucking adorable. I loved Melena as I like to affectionately call them. I mean they have been best friends since they were infants.

"I broke up with him!" She blurts out and I raise my eyebrows. "We had a fight the night my parents died. I knew I **_loved_** him but I wasn't _**in love**_ with him anymore." I nod, as much as I love them together I respect the fact that Ellie didn't lead him on. Both Ellie and Matt and both great people and I know they'll find other people to be happy with.

"How are the girls" I asks with a grin. Oh the stories we'll be able to tell of daughters should we ever have any. We went to a ton of rave parties a town over. They were amazing. The four of us would dance till we were exhausted. They were late at night and would continue into the morning hours, so we would often have to sneak back in. They had the fast-paced, repetitive electronic music and light shows we loved. We sometimes dressed in costumes, wore or carried glow sticks or bright accessories, eat lollipops and candy necklaces all night long.

"Their good. I haven't seen them much since the accident." She says and I nod in understanding. I grin an idea popping into my head. I know the perfect way to get the Fierce Femme Fatales or the triple f's back together.

"That calls for a triple f sleepover." I announce and she grins. "I'll text the girls, you get the snacks." With a squeal Ellie races out of her room and down the stairs and I grab Ellie's phone. Opening a group text I add Shay and Cece.

**Elena: Want 2 have a sleepover?**

**Bonnie: Yeah, totally! **

**Caroline: Can't...Sorry. :(**

**Elena: Come on Care. I have a surprise.**

**Caroline: Fine, I'll be there. :)**

**Elena: Yay!**

**Bonnie: When and Where? :)**

**Elena: Now and my house.**

**Bonnie: Be there in 5. I'll bring movies.**

**Caroline: Be there in 5 too and u better have snacks.**

**Elena: Always.**

"Their coming and Cece say you better have snacks and Shay says she's bring the movies, I pretend to be you and texted them from your phone so they don't know I'm here." I announce coming down the stairs. Turning left I follow the front hall into the kitchen.

"What's happening?" Jenna asks confused, watch Ellie raid the pantry, cupboards, fridge, and freezer for snacks and drinks.

"Sleepover." I say, going over to help Ellie grab and carry the stuff. Jenna has a happy look on her face. I'm guessing this is the happiest Ellie's been in a while. Hurrying over I grab some spoons and we race back upstairs and into her room. Dropping the cache of her bed we eye the goods we raided. We got, ice-creams, Oreo's, pretzels, chips, cheese stixs, frozen pb&amp;j sandwiches and a bunch of different soda's to drink.

"You keep them entertained while I run home and get my stuff." I say and she nods. A quick spell insures the ice-cream, sandwiches and drinks stay frozen/cold. I sprint out the door, down the stairs, out the door, down the driveway and hope into my car. With a squeal of tires I'm racing off to my house. Upon arriving home I go up and grab a pair of pj's, my blanket, and race right back out the door.

Walking back up to Ellie's bedroom I see them all in their pj's and already on the floor painting each others toenails. Cece has grown into a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair. She has a slim, yet toned and athletic figure that's probably form cheer-leading. Bonnie has also grown up into a beautiful young woman, with light brown skin or complexion with long, luxurious dark brown or soft black wavy hair.

Shay has always had a rather exotic and an "ethereal" beauty with an air of feminine mystery. She has soft and gentle facial features and she has somewhat of a delicate appearance. She has a heart-shaped face, with full cheeks, slender and straight nose and a pointed has very expressive, soulful, dreamy and beautiful eyes; they are large, round and almond-shaped olive green eyes. She has perfectly shaped arched eyebrows which frame over her limpid and soulful eyes. She has has the same straight white teeth and a warm and generous smile. Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure due to her also being a cheerleader.

"You guys started without me? And this was all my idea." I exclaim teasingly. They stiffen in shock and their heads whip up. I open my arms and pout before they are both hurling themselves at me.

"What are you doing here? Are you moving back? If not how long are you here? Do anything fun and exciting? Got a boyfriend? If so what's he like?" They hurl questions one right after another and me while pulling me down onto the floor.

"Let me get my pj's on and I'll answer all your questions." I say with a laugh when they instantly start pushing me towards Ellie's bathroom. Once inside I slip off all my jewelry and put them in my backpack along with my clothes. Slipping into my pj's I leave my backpack on the floor in the corner and grab my blanket before hurrying out.

"So...?"Cece asks impatiently as I get settled down. Ellie leans over and starts painting my toenails a matte black with red flecks on the tip. Cece's toenails and black, Shay's are a light blue with sparkles on the top and Ellie's are a matte black with hot pink on the tip.

"I'm 17th so my rents let me me move back here to finish out high school." There were squeals of happiness at this statement, "I was in New York and did plenty of fun and exciting things." I say with a shrug. "And can I say I adore all of your pj's and you must tell me where I can get them."

Ellie is wearing a cute pair of white shark-bite-hem camisole, that says "Weekend, I love you" and matching cheeky low-rise shorts. Shay is wearing an aquamarine shark-bite-hem camisole, that has a half quarter moon and star on the front and matching cheeky low-rise shorts. Cece is wearing a red cute A-line camisole top, that says "Professional Mistletoe Tester" with a mistletoe and matching cheeky low-rise shorts. I'm wearing a black loose-fitting A-line camisole top, that says "Stay Up All Night" on the front, "Sleep all day" on the back and matching cheeky low-rise shorts. All of our shirts are a little short so a little bit of our stomachs show.

"The mall. We all go in a couple days." Cece says a matter of factly. Shay and Ellie are nodding and I grin.

"What's new here?"

"Well...other than Matt and Elena broke up and the...uh...accident, nothing." Shay says hesitantly.

"Really? Nothing? No new boyfriends?"

"Nope." The say in unison, even popping the 'p' in unison. They exchange looks of glee and turn to me, "Any boyfriends?" I blush and hide my head behind a curtain of my blonde and red tipped hair. They squeal and nudge me but I shake my head no.

"They're both _**just**_ my best friends." I cry, blushing from my cheeks all the way down to my neck. They all give me disbelieving looks.

"C'mon!"

"No! I don't want to-fine!" I cry when Cece brandishes a pillow at me and threatening to throw at me. Wrapping my soft green blanket around me and rest my chin on my knee. They wrap themselves in their own blankets and crowd around me eagerly. I smile softly remembering when we got those blankets. They're all the same brand except Shay's is aquamarine blue, Cece's is red, Ellie's is a bright pink, and mine is a green and they are all big, fluffy, and soft.

Coming back to the present when Shay pinches me and I mock-scowl and her and she grins. "Ow! Okay! One of them is named Mason and the other is Stefan. I meet Mason when I was fifteen and he was twenty, and Stefan last year when we moved to New York and he's seventeen."

"What are they like?"

"Mason is tall and muscular and when he hugs me I feel safe like nothing could hurt me. He loves to surf and even taught me. He's funny, full of humor, he got serious charm and just generally fun to be around. Stefan is classically handsome and athletic. He has an angular jawline, deep-set, forest green eyes, and straight, short, dark blonde hair. He's mysterious, brooding, intense, kind, caring, empathetic, compassionate,affectionate, intelligent, protective, and loyal. Both of their smiles are amazing. The problem is I really like both of them and can really be myself around them"

"Have you kissed either one?" Shay asks curiously, leaning forward. I blush a bright red again and they squeal. Grabbing a carton of chocolate ice-cream and a spoon I throw the top on the ground and spoon a big scoop into my mouth. This time they all pick up a pillow and I swallow quickly.

"Stefan kissed me not yesterday but the night before." I burst out, stopping them from hitting me. Grabbing a couple pretzels I use them to scoop up my chocolate ice-cream.

"How was it?" Ellie asks.

"It was gentle, but captivating, he tasted like a mixture of tequila and and chocolate. The rest of the world disappears and it was just the two of us." I said my voice wistfully, full of longing.

"So are you too together?" Cece asks.

"No."

"Why?" Shay exclaims loudly, then blushes.

"Cause I like Mason and I told Stefan that. I don't want to lead him on."

"Do you have a picture of them?" They ask in unison. Unlocking and scrolling through my phone I find a perfect picture of Mason. Mason is leaning up against a tree with his shirt off and his jeans hanging low on his hips. He has is gorgeous wide shit-eating grin on his face, his white teeth almost blinding you. He is muscular, and had a slim, athletic build to him. He had short, dark brown hair, blue eyes. He is sexy and athletic and possessed an easy going charm. Flipping to the next picture is of him standing in the street with his head thrown back and laughter. He was wear black jeans with a graphic tee and his black leather jacket and combat boots.

"OH. MY. GOD! That man is sex of wheels." Cece exclaims and I flush.

"Shut up and lets watch some movies." I grumble.

Hours and several movies my head slowly tilts back and my eyelids seem to grow heavier and heavier. I struggle to keep them open. Looking over I see Cece, Shay, and Ellie all curls up against each other and fast asleep. I smile happy to have the Triple F's back together. Slowly I lay my head on Shay's shoulder and my eyelids slid close as I succumbs to sleep.


	4. Surprise!

A/N: Damon/OC and Stefan/ Elena  
A/N: Bold Italic is Damon in text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic's is Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.  
A/N: To my readers who have followed me since the beginning this is a newer, updated version of my "Only One" vampire diaries story. For my newer reader I hope you like this story as much as I did re-writing it.

Surprise!

* * *

Skyler's P.O.V.

* * *

_ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Rolling over, my hand blindly fumbles for my phone. Desperate to shut off the alarm. My fingers skim across the screen and I grab at it. When my finger manages to press the off button, I nearly cry with relief. Shoving my head under my pillow I start to fall back asleep before remember today is the first day of school. No way I'm coming in late today, I still have a reputation on the line. I whip my comforter off me, turn off my fan, and sit up in bed. Lifting my hands over my head I stretch out my soft supple body, stretching and twisting it.

Ever so slowly I get out of bed and head to my closet. I pull on a black sports bra, a pair of sleek black exercise shorts and my favorite pair of black sneakers. Grabbing my phone I strap it to my left arm and grab my black and silver headphones. Throwing my hair into a ponytail I jog down the stairs and out the door. Pausing at the end of the driveway I decided to head in the direction of the town limit. I need these runs to keep up on my physical strength, I've spent to much time building it up to give up on it.

Giving into the rhythm of my feet and the pounding of the music in my ears I relax. Running is one of my favorite ways to relieve any stress I have. The trees seem to blur by and I almost feel like I'm flying and it's a sensation I love. That is the other reason I keep up on my daily runs. My thigh muscles start to ache and I take that as I sign to head back. Swerving I circle back around ahead back to my house; stretching my legs out I full out run.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Glancing down at my screen I scowl as I see the name Galen Vaughn. I press ignore as I unlock my front door. Almost as soon as I pass through the doorway the phone starts ringing again. It Galen again. Slamming my front door I answer the phone and tuck it between my ear and shoulder.

"Galen." I say coolly as I throw my keys into the bowl beside the door.

**"Skyler." Galen, Scottish voice says in amusement.** Galen's one of those men who love it when a person doesn't like them and shows it. He almost seems to thrive of my dislike for him. Heading up the stairs I wait for him to get to the point of his call. Apparently he's waiting for me to speak.

"You know your not supposed to call this number. _**Ever!**_" I put emphasis on the ever and he chuckles lowly.

**"The coven wants to test you to see if your powerful enough, to one day very soon assist one of _The Five_." Galen says and I stiffen in shock.** To be asked to test your skill in order to assist one of The Five is one of the greatest honor in my coven.

"I'd have to do it on Saturday or Sunday. I'd rather it not be where I'm staying so I would have to evanesce to the spot of you choosing." I say making my way up the stairs and to my bed.

**"Why?" He demands and I roll my eyes.**

"Because I'm sixteen and I have school." I say resisting the urge to say duh.

**"Fine." He says curtly and I quickly hang up.** Stumbling my way into my bathroom I quickly strip down and stand under the burning hot spray. I moan in happiness as the hot water does it magic, making me lose all the tenseness that Galen brought. Quickly shampooing, conditioning and washing my body I turn the water off before wrapping a towel around my body and hair. Walking over to my closet I slip on my undergarments.

I head over to my dress section and grab a new dress that my older brother sent me. It's a gorgeous knee length dark green lace dress. I slip it on and it fits perfectly. I pair it with my nude and black tribal leggings. They hug my legs and it appear like I have large block tattoo's up my legs. Padding over to my jewelry box I slip on my matching oval dark green jade necklace, ring and spiked earrings. I also slip on my spiked black leather gloves, Stefan's locket, Mason's wolf bracelet, panther bracelet, and my raven ring.

I slip on my black leather spiked heels and black leather jacket. Twisting a crown in my hair I let the rest of it fall down my back in waves. Shoving my notebooks, pen, phone and keys into my back I head down the stairs. Locking up my house I get in my car and head up to Ellie's.

Skyler: Thanks for the dress, it fits perfectly. :)

_Shane: No problem. Knew you would love it, lil sis. _

Skyler: Love u big bro.

Pulling up in Ellie's driveway I shut my car of and head up to the front door. Aunt Jenna rushes out, clearly in a hurry. She looks frazzled and just step put her way and let her get where she needs to go. Stepping into the front hallway I run into Elena.

"Hey, need a ride?" I ask giving her a hug.

"Na. Bon-Bon's giving me a ride." She says and I nod. Jeremy comes down the stairs and I make a quick second decision.

"Hey, Jer-Bear! You need a ride?" I ask and he gives me a droll look.

"Whatever." Grinning I throw my keys to him. Catching them mid-air he gives me a confused look.

"No tickets. No crashes. And don't scratch my baby." I say and he looks at me disbelieving.

"Are you serious?" He asks and I nod. His whole face lights up and he rushes forward and gives me a quick hug before darting upstairs to grab his back. I turn to look at Elena and she gives me grateful yet are you crazy look. I'm saved by Bonnie honking her horn.

"C'mon, lets go." I say and dart out the door and into Bonnie's back seat.

"Hey, Shay." I say her a kiss on the back of her head before stealing her second honey-bun pack. She sighs as Elena gets in and smiles.

"I forgot that you like to steal other peoples food. I didn't miss that." Bonnie says with a grin before gunning it towards the school.

'And I forget that your such a crazy driver." I tease back and she snorts.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car." Bonnie say, noticing Elena drift off.

**"**I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena asks trailing off.

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie says seriously and I nod. "I always thought you'd make a awesome witch." I chime in and Bonnie smiles.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me." Elena and I ask.

**"**I see..." A crow hits the car. Bonnie jerks the wheel to the side and the whole car spins.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, Sky, are you okay?" Bonnie asks.

"It's okay. We're fine." I say glancing up at Elena.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie says puzzled.

**"**Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena says determinedly.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and your both going to be beyond happy." Bonnie says and Ellie gives her a grateful smile. Bonnie turns and pulls away from the curb. Looking back I can see a pitch black crow sitting atop the stop sign. I turn back around with a frown.

Arriving at the school I notice a red '63 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe sitting a couple spots away from Shay's usual parking spot. I eye it curiously as we get out, it's not a typical teenagers car. Shrugging I dismiss my suspicions as the three of us walk the familiar high school halls.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie asks and Ellie and I share amused smiles.

"No, that's over." Elena says and I nod.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Elena waves to Matt. He ignores her.

"He hates me." She says sadly leaning up against the lockers.

**"**That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Caroline approaches them and I sneak off to say hi to Matt. As I approach him Tyler Lockwood nudges Matt. Matt turns around and breaks into a grin upon seeing me. Scowling at Tyler (Who is leering at me) I turn to Matt and give him a hug.

"Mad Hatter!" I exclaim, sucking in his familiar scent of sweat and perfume (Vicki's).

"Rae! How you been?" He asks pulling back.

"Much better than you from what I've heard." I say with a sympathetic smile, "I still can't believe you two broke up." Wincing Matt looks away and I instantly feel guilty for bringing it up.

"Yeah, well I guess it wasn't meant to be." He says awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"I got to go," gesturing to Ellie and Bonnie "but I'll talk to you later." Giving him one last hug I turn and run to catch up to the girls.

"Well...he;s heartbroken!" I announce and Elena looks pained, "He'll get over it." I assured her.

**"**Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asks as we pass outside of the school office.

"All I see is back."Elena says and I look down as my phone bings.

**_Damon: How's school? _**

Skyler: Boring :( I type back as Bonnie says "It's a hot back." and I snort.

"A back can't be hot." I says just as Damon sends another text.

_**Damon: I could call the school saying it's a family emergency. ;)**_

**"**I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asks and I snort.

"Of course she is."

**"**Pretty much."

Skyler: I'll text if I really need you. I press send in time to see Elena head into the boys bathroom and to hear Bonnie say, "Please be hot." Grinning I turn to look at her but Jeremy catches my eye. He looks tense and angry. Whatever confrontation he had with Elena doesn't look like it ended well.

"Is it just me or are Ellie and Jer-Bear much more distant?" I asks watching him stalk off.

"Um." Bonnie stutters and I look up to see her watching the mystery let Elena pass before going into the bathroom.

"So was he hot?" I ask and she nods.

"He has amazing green eyes." She mutters but I suspect that was more to herself than to me.

"Well, off to class." I says and Ellie and Bonnie go one way while I head off to see the school principal.

_~~Time Skip (Night Time at Mystic Grill~~_

Fluffing my hair I give myself one last look in the mirror before getting out of my car and walking into the grill. Looking around it doesn't take me much time to spot Shay and CeCe. As Matt walks past I hook my arm into his and we head over.

"How's Elena doing?" He asks Shay shyly.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie says and I wince. I should have been here. I should have known.

**"**Has she said anything about me?" He asks and I lead them over to our booth.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."Bonnie says fiercely and I grin.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." He says.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie and I say together just as Elena enters with Stefan.

"More time, huh?" He mutters. He walks over to Elena and Stefan. I turn to Bonnie with a confused expression.

"I have no idea."

From the guys outline, I can see that he's a little taller than me, athletic looking and is kinda pale. He's wearing dark wash jeans, black boots, a black and a black hoodie under a black leather jacket. I sigh, he reminds me of Stefan. Throwing my jacket of the back of the booth and leaving my purse I stand up and make my way over to the bar.

"Hey Vivi!" I call out as she walks by. Grinning she turns to me and pulls me into a one armed hug. A lot of people don't like Vicki cause she a stoner but I never cared much for labeling people. Vicki's an amazing friend. Pulling back she frowns at the sad look on my face. Setting her tray down she goes behind the counter and pours me a shot of vodka.

"You are the best." I cheer before grabbing the shot glass and drowning it in one gulp. I screw up my face as the vodka burns it's way down my throat.

"I'm still working but we'll talk later, right?" She asks and I grin. Taking a deep breath I steal my nerves and walk back over to our booth. The mystery man has his back facing me and is in my seat.

"Rae, we were just asking Stefan here some questions." Caroline says excitedly. So, his name is Stefan, I guess that's a pretty common name.

"Hi my name is-" The guy starts to say, getting up, turning around and holding out his hand.

"Stef?" I ask in disbelief.

"Sky!" He exclaims happily, pulling me in for a hug. I sigh and breath in the familiar smell of forest, motor oil, and bourbon that is Stefan.

"Wait you two know each other?" Shay asks confused.

"Yeah, this is _Stefan. _I showed you guys a picture." I says putting an emphasis on Stefan's name and the three girls eyes widen. They are realizing that this is the Stefan that kissed me. I see a flash of disappointment of Elena face and vow to speak to her later.

"How come you guys didn't realize you were moving to the same town?" Matt asks and I glance at Stefan.

"We kind of made a game out of it. I wouldn't tell her where I was moving so Sky wouldn't tell me where she was moving." Stefan says sitting back down next to Elena. I grab a chair form a nearby table and sit down next to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks, in one of her mood where she's determined to get answers.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asks.

"My parents passed away." Stefan say turning to look at Elena. I catch Bonnie sending them a curious look.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asks, shifting to look at him.

"None that I talk to." He says and I snort, that's a big understatement. "I live with my uncle." He continues he focus solely on Elena. Bonnie, Caroline and I share a long look. Just another guy that seems to be falling for Elena.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline says hopefully, all while trying to keep his attention on her.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie chimes in and I add, "It's super fun."

"Are you going?" Stefan asks to Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answers for Elena when she hesitates. Elena looks at Bonnie with an amused smile before tucking her head and pulling her hair back behind her ear and glancing at Stefan. He seems to only see Elena. I nudge him in the side with my elbow and he looks away.

"I got to go." Stefan announces standing up.

"I'll walk you out." I says and he smiles. Hooking our arms we stroll over to the old red Coupe I noticed this morning at school.

"Should have guess this was yours." I mutter knowing his fondness for old cars.

"See you tomorrow." He says giving me a kiss on the check. I give him a look that says 'we will be having a serious talk, very soon' and he grins.


End file.
